School Is Like A Nightmare
by AnimeGrl08
Summary: Chappie 4 is up. KK maybe. Please read. Kaoru is a orphan living with her Grandma. From the first she moved in she quickly relizes that she is not wanted. Can Kenshin make her feel welcomed? Read to find out the rest.
1. Forever

Konnichiwa everyone! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic soooo please know flames! I will try to post knew chapters when I get time because I have school and other stuff like that.  
  
Kenshin=14  
Kaoru=13  
The year is 1999. She is in 7th grade. And her parents died so she is a orphan and lives with her rich grandmother.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was a beautiful day but not for Kaoru she was going to a new town and a new school where she didn't know anybody.  
  
"Grandma why do we have to move again? You know we are just going to move again and again and I am getting tired of it. Why can't we just go back? I never get to make friends." Kaoru complained.  
"Oh Kaoru, I have alrady told you this over and over. This time we are going to stay. We are not moving again." She gave her grand daughter a reassuring smile.  
"See look now. Here is our new and forever house." She told Kaoru. "Pull into that drive way Jack." Grand mother told the driver.  
  
Kaoru got out of the limo and exapined her new and so called forever house. It was blue, two stories, a circle drive, shutters on each window, a HUGE backyard with a jungle gym, and much more. She turned around to see her grandma staring a her. Kaoru gave her a small smile. She then looked to the side to see guys carrying in boxes.  
  
"Grand mother?" Kaoru walked over to her grandma.  
"Yes Kaoru?"  
"May I go for a walk to explore the neighborhood? I would like to see what it will be like here."  
"Yes you may. I hear that there is a park near by. You might be able to find it. Just be back before dark and try not to get lost."  
"I won't. Bye!" She yelled and ran off.  
  
Kaoru ran till she got to the end of her street. She walked down another road till she spotted the park.  
  
She slowly walked over feeling unwanted. She clinched her fists and walked over to a set of swings that were desserted. She looked around at the unknown people till her eyes set on somebody that was staring at her! Her eyes wided till she turned the other direction. 'Could he be staring at me?' She questioned herself.  
She then heard loud laughter and looked over in the direction and saw a group of kids looking over in her direction and laughing. 'What are they laughing at me?' She continued staring at them. A girl in the group whispered some thing to the others. That was when the all stared back over at Kaoru and they blasted out in laughter. 'Wha-what they are laughing at me. Bu-but why?'  
Kaoru stood up from her swing and started running. She ran past the group of kids, she ran past the boy that was still staring at her. That was when she tripped over herself and slid across the gravel and on to the conceret.  
The staring boy jumped up from his place and ran towards her. "Are you okay?" He held out his hand. Kaoru looked up at his face and then his hand and then the group of kids that thought this was funny. She slapped his hand out of the way and stood up and started running with the boy that began to run after her.  
  
Kaoru got deeper and deeper into the park to where nobody was at, still not slowing down for the boy that was still running after her. Her body ached from the recent fall she was bleeding in some spot and some spots of her body were forming bruises.  
  
"Hey stop! Stop running!" The boy yelled. He then caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, he then twirled her around. "There is know reason to run anymore!" He stared at her face.  
"Yes there is you just don't understand! Just leave me alone!" She said looking away from his eyes and to the side.  
"No, I am not going to leave you alone not in this condition." He said taking her to a nearby bench.  
  
She sat down while he sat down next to her. Silence fell upon them for a while until the boy spoke up. "So what is your name?" He said looking at her.  
"Why should I tell you if you havn't even told me yours?"She glared at him.  
"Oh. You do have a point there. My name is Kenshin Himura. And yours?"  
"My name is Kaoru Kamiya" She gave him a small smile. 


	2. One Small Kiss

IN THE LAST CHAPTER:  
  
Kaoru got deeper and deeper into the park to where nobody was at, still not slowing down for the boy that was still running after her. Her body ached from the recent fall she was bleeding in some spot and some spots of her body were forming bruises.  
  
"Hey stop! Stop running!" The boy yelled. He then caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, he then twirled her around. "There is know reason to run anymore!" He stared at her face.  
"Yes there is you just don't understand! Just leave me alone!" She said looking away from his eyes and to the side.  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was nearly late as Kenshin walked Kaoru home. Kaoru made a fuss and said she could go by herself, but Kenshin fought back and said that she was hurt and he insited on going with her, and know matter what he would still go. Kaoru finally gave in.  
Kaoru stopped and sat on the bench in front of her new house. "Sorry." Kaoru said and caught Kenshin in surprise.  
  
He starred blankly at her,"For what?"  
"For everything. For being a baka, for running off when you tried to help me, for being rude........." She kept on running her mouth on and on very fast. Kenshin muted her voice out and starred at her features.  
  
She still talked. Kenshin still starred at her. She was like know other girl he had met before. Her eyes to him were like a dark blue pool, her hair waves of blue tied up in a matching ribbon. Her lips red as strawberrys.  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you. I am sorry for not stopping when you called my nam--......" Kaoru suddenly stopped when Kenshin pulled her into meet his own lips. She was caught by surprised but didn't reject.  
  
Kenshin broke it and stood up smiling. "It was nice meeting you. See you at school tomorrow. Hope you have a nice day." He turned around and walked slowly off. Kaoru just starred at him with wide eyes as he walked off into the falling darkness.  
She slowly raised her hand into the air a little and whispered, "Bye." plain and simple.  
  
She stood and walked into her new house. Not getting that repeating name out of her head , 'Kenshin Himura, Kenshin Himura, Kenshin Himura.......' on and on.  
  
"Kaoru is that you?" Her Gma yelled.  
Kaoru didn't answer for she was instant replaying what happened that day.  
"OH MY! KAORU KAMIYA! JUST WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU. BRUISES ARE FORMING ALL OVER YOU. AND WHAT IS THAT? IS THAT BLOOD? AND JUST LOOK! YOU HAVE HOLES IN YOUR CLOTHES. AND YOUR HAIR IS A MESS!" Her Gma yelled.  
Kaoru still didn't seem to notice her Gma.  
"Come Kaoru lets fix you up." Her Gma took Kaoru up the stairs and led her to the bathroom. "You take a bath while I get supper and everything ready. When you get done we will bandage you up."Gma said in a softer voice than before.  
  
************************  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Kaoru slowly started walking up the next block. She was on her way to school when she heard a voice.  
"Hey Kaoru!" She spun around to see Kenshins face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I am ending it here. I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't spend that much time on it because I started it today and ended it today. It it is 9:50 pm and I am tired. I want to get up early to watch Saturday morning cartoons! ^-^ I know I am LAZY!! Well arigato for reading this chapter!  
  
AnimeGrl08 


	3. School?

IN THE LAST CHAPTER  
  
She still talked. Kenshin still starred at her. She was like know other girl he had met before. Her eyes to him were like a dark blue pool, her hair waves of blue tied up in a matching ribbon. Her lips red as strawberrys.  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you. I am sorry for not stopping when you called my nam--......" Kaoru suddenly stopped when Kenshin pulled her into meet his own lips. She was caught by surprised but didn't reject.  
  
Kenshin broke it and stood up smiling. "It was nice meeting you. See you at school tomorrow. Hope you have a nice day." He turned around and walked slowly off. Kaoru just starred at him with wide eyes as he walked off into the falling darkness. *************************************  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Kaoru slowly started walking up the next block. She was on her way to school when she heard a voice.  
"Hey Kaoru!" She spun around to see Kenshins face.  
She paused, "What?" She said without emotion.  
"Geez what's up with you? Are you mad at me?" He suddenly said.  
"You know what happened last night ment nothing to me at all."  
He didn't say anything.  
"Instead of saying nothing, why don't you make yourself useful and show me the way to school. I really don't know how to get there." She said slowly and lowly.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
"Welcome back to school everybody if you look up at the board my name is printed up there!" Kaoru's teacher ' Ms.Tojku ' said. (A/N: I just mad up the teachers name so don't be mad please.) "Now we have a new student this year. Kaoru please come to the front.  
Kaoru slowly got up from her seat and walked to the front.  
"Now class I would like you to meet Kaoru Kamiya. She has moved here just recently." Ms.Tojku happily resited. "Now Kaoru why don't you tell the class a little about yourself." She smiled.  
"I don't have anything to say." Kaoru whispered looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh sure there is. Just say the first thing that comes to mind. Just act like your by yourself." Ms.Tojku looked down at Kaoru.  
"No, I would rather not. I don't have anything to say." Kaoru said releasing herself from the teacher and walking back to her desk.  
"Okay if you don't want to."She said making a frown.  
  
LUNCH TIME (MMMMMMM=YUMMY)  
  
Kaoru got out of the line and walked over to a table by herself. 'Only 3 periods left. I can make it.' Kaoru thought to herself. Kenshin walked up to Kaoru durstirbing her thoughts.  
"Hey Kaoru! What's up?" Kenshin said happily to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru was about to say something when a boy started talking to Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin why don't you leave Ms.Priss alone and come sit with us?" He smiled while saying so. "Yes Kenshin please do. I would just love to sit next to you." A popular girl said smiling and giving a small giggle to go with it. She twirled her finger around a peice of hair. "Please." she said while adding a puppy dog pout sticking out her bottom lip.  
Kenshin looked over to them then at Kaoru. Kaoru was looking down at her tray hopping that he would say yes and also no.  
'I just wanna be alone. But for some strange reason...... I want him to stay with me.' She kept her head down.  
  
"Um." he thought aloud. He looked over to Kaoru and then over to them not being able to decide.  
  
Kaoru stood up and," Here I will decide for you!" She grabbed her tray in her hands and walked over to the trash can to empty it. She then turned around and walked out to wait for the bell to ring. 


	4. Rose

Monday, November 24, 2003  
  
Hey everyone I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry it to a while to type what I wanted to put down. Well here is the next chapter.  
Just incase some of ya'll don't know:  
' ' means thoughts for example Sarah thought, 'Why does he act that way.'  
" " means accually talking for example Sarah Said, "Why do you act that way."  
I just thought I should tell you so you don't get it mixed up. *The boy in the last chapter his name will be DeJay Talia the girl with the puppy dog face her name will be Phan Talia. Oh ya they're twins. ***************  
He everyone sorry for not posting sooner. I have tried to type down what I thought but when I read it over........ I didn't like it very much. I mean don't get me wrong or anything I liked it but I had second thoughts. Well instead of listening to me blabber on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on *takes deep breath* and on and on and on and on and on and on and................................... ************ LAST TIME ON 'CAN'T YOU SEE'  
  
'I just wanna be alone. But for some strange reason...... I want him to stay with me.' She kept her head down.  
  
"Um." he thought aloud. He looked over to Kaoru and then over to them not being able to decide.  
  
Kaoru stood up and," Here I will decide for you!" She grabbed her tray in her hands and walked over to the trash can to empty it. She then turned around and walked out to wait for the bell to ring. ****************  
  
~~WARNING LOTS A FLIRTING~~  
  
Chapter 4  
Kenshin looked over at the door with sorrow in his eyes. "Kaoru." Kenshin whispered.  
  
"Oh, leave her be Kenshin my man." DeJay said while slapping him on the back. "Why would anyone wanna be friends with her anyways.  
  
(A/N: As you can see Kenshin is popular.)  
  
"Kenshin?" Phan said while coming up behind him and hugging him. "What Phan?" Kenshin said looking at the tile. "Why were you going to sit with her instead of m- US!" Phan said keeping her position behind him. She stood up on her tiptoes to see his face.  
This took Kenshin by surprised,"I, um, um, I-" *Luckly a Teacher comes up.* "Okay kids if you are going to be acting like that then take it outside the cafeteria. Esspecially you Ms.Talia."  
"Oh sorry Mrs.Tojku." Phan said. "Come on let's go outside KenKen- San." Phan smiled.  
  
"KenKen-San?" DeJay was confused.  
"Call me by my name Phan!" Kenshin said Sharply.  
"But Kenshin."She pouted ,"You don't like me, do you!?" She started fake crying.  
"Oh, know Phan it isn't that." He softly said. "Y-you would. Rather be w-ith.That g-girl K-aoru. Ri-right?" She said running outside happy with the performance she just made.  
  
Kenshin yelled after her, "PHAN! COME BACK!" He yelled thinking the whole thing was really real.  
"Okay?" DeJay said being confused with all this not understanding a thing.  
"Mr.Kenshin Shinta Himura! Don't yell in the Cafeteria unless you want Detention. This is your one and only warning!"  
"But,but?" She gave him a glare. "Yes, Mrs.Tojku." He looked down at the tile again.  
  
'This just isn't my day. Is it.' He walked over to the trash cans with DeJay following him.  
"Kenshin?"  
"What is it DeJay I am not in the mood."  
"Oh, nevermind then." He said sadly.  
"No,no what is it. Sorry."  
"Do you like Kaoru or something?"  
*Shocked* He jolted his head up. "NO! I mean no. Ew why would I like her?" He stared at DeJay.  
"Oh good. At first I thought you liked her because you seemed to be I dunno attracted to her." He stared over towards him. "I mean you were going to sit next to her and not sit with us.  
"OKAY,okay, I get it for gosh sakes!" Kenshin sharply said.  
"Whoa you really scared me. I was all like,........I dunno scared for you man. Losing your reputation over a girl."  
Kenshin and DeJay walked outside.  
  
******Kaoru******  
  
Kaoru sat down in a corner by herself. 'Why do they act that way about me. Why what did I do.'  
  
Just then a girl came walking by with black hair and blonde spots in it with the front section put up in tiny pony-tails. "Hello." She said standing next to Kaoru with a accent and a small smile.  
Kaoru looked up at her and examied the way she was dressed. "Hi." Kaoru said not to nicely.  
The girl noticed but didn't really seem to mind. She kept the smile on her face and retorted, "Are you new here to this school? My name is Kilita. What is yours?" She sat down looking at Kaoru.  
"Yes, I am knew to the school. My name is Kaoru." She said feeling more comfortable.  
"So what class do you have next? And what locker are you?" Kilita questioned.  
"Ummmm let me see.........," Kaoru stood up to get her schedule out of her pocket. "I have Science, Mr. Gentaro, Room 17 next. And for my locker it is number 71."  
"That is..........." Just then the Bell rang for the next class.  
"HEY KILITA COME ON! WALK WITH ME!!" One of Kilita's friends yelled.  
"Hang on Harro I, "She turned around only to find I huge crowd blocking her veiw, "have to talk to someone." She said softly, "Okay I'm coming!" She yelled.  
  
Kaoru walked by herself to her locker 71 to find that she was a bottom one. "Okay lets see here." She took out her schedule again to see her cobination, "2-16-34." She said aloud.  
"Oh so now I know your combiation and your locker number." Kaoru turned around to see .........  
  
Phan walked into the bathroom carring her books. "He everyone!" She said smiling one of her sweet smiles to the girls.  
"Hey Phan!" One of her girl-friends yelled.  
"Yo Sumiko!" She smiled.  
"So have you yet?" She questioned with a just-dying-know-face.  
"Know I haven't yet." She frowned.  
"Ahhh, why!!" Sumiko quetily yelled.  
"Because I am still trying to find the right moment to make my move!"  
"It has taken this long for you to." She put her hands on her hips.  
"SuSu,"  
"OH DON'T SUSU ME!"She threw her hands in the air.  
"SuSu, SuSu, it has only been 4 days." She glared at Sumiko.  
"I know, but I can't take the suspense, it-it- is just killing me!"  
"Okay, okay. I will do it at the dance if not then before." Phan smiled at her friend. (A/N: I haven't set a date or chapter for the dance so please bare w/ me.)  
"Okay good!" She squeled........................  
  
Kenshin turned around by his locker to hear a girl call his name.  
"K-Kenshin wait for me!" Rose called.  
Rose was a girl about 5'3 with long blackish-brown hair with red highlights in it. She was a big flirt but not as big as one as Phan. She was semi-shy but not really.  
"Huh? Oh, hey Rose." Kenshin smiled looking partly down at her.  
"Well someone doesn't seem very happy to see me." She gave a small fake whimper.  
"No it isn't you Rose." He said.  
"Oh well then what is it?" She sounded concerned.  
"I can't tell you." Now he sounded serious.  
"Oh you know me. I won't tell anybody. You know me when I say I'm 'mhp', I'm 'mhp'." She said copying Sid off of 'Ice Age'.  
That made Kenshin laugh.  
"See you can trust me." She said elbowing him in the side giggling while so.  
"I don't wanna talk about it okay? Sorry." He kinda glared at Rose making his eyes turn amberish color.  
Rose noticing the sudden change, "Whoa don't get all mad at me now okay? I'm sorry, just forget I ever asked.  
He went nack to normal. "No, no, I am the one who should be apoligizing. Sorry I never should have made it into such a big deal."  
"Ya, tell me about it." She said aloud.  
"Hey, what is that supposed to mean." he said starting to walk off with his books for American History.  
"It means,....hmmmmm how should I put this........ that you make such a big deal out of eveything she laughed.  
"I do not make a big deal out of everything." He said sort of loud that some sixth grade girls turned around to look at him, then back and started to giggle and talk.  
"Well I guess I will talk to you later. Bye." He said stopping in front of his class...........  
"Ya okay. Well c-ya lata then. Idios Amigo!" She wave while turning around.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Well I hope you like that chapter. Did I make it longer than the others. Oh ya I want your honest opinion. If I don't get that many Reviews for it I will Remove it.  
I have been thinking about removing my stories. What do you think?? =^.^= 


	5. History

  
  
Hey, hey everybody. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My dad put me back on young teen on AOL so Parental Controls blocked me from here on ff.net. so sorry. Well I decided not to remove my stories. I figured that so what if I don't get that many people to review or read my stories. At lease I get people to read them. Oh Relized that in the last chapter I put Kaoru had Science Mr. Gentaro. I ment to put History with Mr. Gentaro. Well anyways here is the srory. Please Review.  
  
LAST TIME ON 'CAN'T YOU SEE'  
  
"Oh sorry Mrs.Tojku." Phan said. "Come on let's go outside KenKen-San." Phan smiled.  
  
"KenKen-San?" DeJay was confused.  
"Call me by my name Phan!" Kenshin said Sharply.  
"But Kenshin."She pouted ,"You don't like me, do you!?" She started fake crying.  
"Oh, know Phan it isn't that." He softly said. "Y-you would. Rather be w-ith.That g-girl K-aoru. Ri-right?" She said running outside happy with the performance she just made.  
  
Kenshin yelled after her, "PHAN! COME BACK!" He yelled thinking the whole thing was really real.  
  
Kaoru walked by herself to her locker 71 to find that she was a bottom one. "Okay lets see here." She took out her schedule again to see her cobination, "2-16-34." She said aloud.  
"Oh so now I know your combiation and your locker number." Kaoru turned around to see .........  
  
"So have you yet?" She questioned with a just-dying-know-face.  
"Know I haven't yet." She frowned.  
"Ahhh, why!!" Sumiko quetily yelled.  
"Because I am still trying to find the right moment to make my move!"  
"It has taken this long for you to." She put her hands on her hips.  
"SuSu,"  
"OH DON'T SUSU ME!"She threw her hands in the air.  
"SuSu, SuSu, it has only been 4 days." She glared at Sumiko.  
"I know, but I can't take the suspense, it-it- is just killing me!"  
"Okay, okay. I will do it at the dance if not then before." Phan smiled at her friend. (A/N: I haven't set a date or chapter for the dance so please bare w/ me.)  
"Okay good!" She squeled........................  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What?" Kaoru looked up to see a boy above her and her locker. "Who are you? What are you doing here!"  
"I said now I know your combination and locker number. Oh and excuse me my name is, Riomie Waton. Like you know why I am here. I'm here to learn, this is school you know." Kaoru blushed at his response to that. "So who are you." Riomie asked with a smile.  
"Oh yeah sorry, my name is, Kaoru Kamiya, I am new here." She stood up.  
"Oh so you are the new girl everyone is talking about. You don't seem to be like everyone else says you are."  
"People talk about me?" Her face got serious.  
"Yeah." He stared down at her because he was taller that she.  
"And what exacatly do these people say?" She stepped back from Riomie.  
"Nothing really. Just stuff like, your a snob because your rich and think your better than everyone else, and also that you told Mrs.Tojku off." He then started to open his locker.  
"Oh so people think that just because my Grandma has money that I am a snob! And I did not tell Mrs.Tojku off! I just told her my opinion. Gosh!" Kaoru yelled.  
"Whoa! Geez cool it, dude." Riomie said, "I was just telling you."  
"Oh, right." Kaoru said. "But I am not like that, you know what I mean?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." Riomie moved closer to Kaoru.  
"Well the bell is 'bout to ring, so I guess I will see you later." Kaoru picked up her books.  
"Wait Kaoru!" Riomie yelled, "What class do you have next?" He said while getting his books out of his locker.  
"Um, hang on let me get my schedule and see." She took out her Schedule from her back pocket. Riomie looked at her, "Um I have American History." She said smiling.  
"Cool I have that too. Wanna walk together?" He gave her a smile.  
"Sure." She looked at the floor as they walked.  
DeJay looked over at Kaoru and Riomie from behind his locker door as he listened to their conversation. 'Oh wait till I tell Kenshin about this one!'.  
  
Kenshin sat in his desk quitely waiting for class to start. He glanced down at his watch to see how much longer till the bell. "3 minutes." He told himself.  
"3 minutes till what, 'K'?" Somebody asked him.  
"Oh hey, Kalen." Kenshin said with out looking up to see who it was.  
"How did you know it was me?" She placed her head in her hands.  
He looke up at her finally, only to see a knew apperance in her. "Because only one person calls me, K, and that would be you." He checked her out, "You look different."  
Kalen did wear glasses and had plain brown hair, and she usually wore the same style of clothes every week with braces. Now she had, contacts that shows her light blue beatiful eyes, and she has blonde streaks in her hair, with tight bail bottom pants and a belly shirt that says, 'So how do I look now!' with a before and after pic with a nerd in the before and a model with stars around her in the after pic, she also wore zip up boots, with strait teeth know braces.  
"So you've noticed." She smiled showing off her white teeth.  
"You look.....nice." K said trying to find the right words.  
"Really?" She moved in closer.  
"I mean.... WOW!" K looked towards the door hearing laughter.  
Just then Riomie and Kaoru walked into the room.  
Kenshins eyes met Kaoru as she spotted him. They stared at each other.  
Kalen noticing the stare, moved in closer to Kenshin. Finally noticing that she didn't break the transe put her hand upon Kenshins' and put her knee to were it was touching his.  
'That should break the mood.' She thought.  
And she was right it did.  
Kaoru looked away from Kenshin while he caught a glance of pain in her eyes. He turned toward Kalen with his eyes amber.  
"Get your hand the hell off of me right now!" He yelled. "And remove your knee away from me while your at it. I don't like you like that."  
"Then why the were you staring at me!" She yelled back.  
"Look Kalen, a stare is just a freakin stare! People stare at other people. Plus I wasn't even staring at you. If I may re-call you were the one to come over here!" He yelled at her.  
"Oh yeah, well you know what, I shouldn't have came over here in the first place. Nobody likes you, you fucken freak." She got up in his face.  
By now Kenshins eyes were so dark he couldn't control himself. He rose his fist in the air and looked down at Kalen. He was fixing to swing his fist at her before Kaoru ran up in front of him blocking his way.  
"KENSHIN STOP IT, STOP IT PLEASE!" She fell to her knees and began to cry, "Please I can't stand this fighting and arguing over nothing really, I don't want you two to fight. Please oh please stop it."  
He looked down at her and got to his knees, "Don't worry Kaoru im not going to. I promise." He said as he put his hand on her face and rose it to where they were looking at eachother.  
"You promise." She said not making eye contact.  
"I promise." He smiled.  
Her eyes looked up making contact with his, "Your eyes, there, there there the color of amber. Well sort of. Wait a minute now there the regular color again?! Wow." She said shocked.  
"What, what do you mean 'Amber color'?" He had a puzzled face.  
  
Just then the teacher walked in. "Good morning class, sorry for not being her on time I got a unexpected phone call." Mr. Gentaro said while smiling. "So class how is everybody today? Fine I hope." He looked up at the class, "Hmmm, I see a knew face in the crowd." He looked at Kaoru. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"  
Kaoru stood up nervously, "Well I guess that I could try."  
"Would you like to come up here or are you more comfortable there at your desk?" He smiled.  
"I'm fine here, thank you though. Well, there isn't much to tell. I moved here with my Grandma, whom I live with. My life isn't that great. I am just like any other kid around." She said smiling and blushing. "I have one sister whom is the same grade as me. She will be moving down here with me and my sister as soon as she finishes visting my Aunt and Uncle in New York which will me in a couple of days." She continued. "That is about it." She said sitting back down in her desk.  
The bell rang 5 minutes later while they were doing a work sheet.  
Kaoru walked out of the class room and only got very few feets away from the bathroom until she heard somebody call her name. She turned around to find it to be DeJay.  
"Huh?" Kaoru said confused that DeJay would want to be talking to her after all he didn't like her.  
"Koaru wait, please!" DeJay yelled.  
"Yeah?" Kaoru said not to nicely to DeJay.

Well that is it so far and sorry for not writing in awhile this page is blocked on my SN so I am on my s-moms right now!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!


End file.
